Its My Only Chance
by Angel-Lightwood-Herondale
Summary: This is not normal story. Alec is a vampire prince betrothed to my alter-ego Silver, the soon to be Queen. Silver can do magic and wield a seraph blade. The other mortal instruments characters may come in later in the story but for now its just Alec.


"Chance, baby time to get" my mom said "I want to get to the new house fast so we can unpack before school starts."

We were moving in with my mom's new husband and his son Drake who I have not met. I mean I love Jackson but why did they elope after only dating for two months. Jackson was a big time lawyer so we are moving to where his firm is in Washington D.C. We have to leave early so I can up pack and get supplies for school. The only good thing is when my best-friend Seth that moved when my mom first met Jackson or Jack moved to D.C so I get to find out where he lives.

 _~My Mom calls me Chance but, my real name is Silver. She calls me Chance because whenever she wears a silver necklace I gave to her she has unbelievable good luck. She named me Silver because I was born with silver flakes in my eyes. We are both going in her car so we can drive to D.C without too many pit stops. I have a car to so, my new step-brother came last night while I was at my friend Trinity's house to get it and drive it to the new house for me. I have a Lamborghini Diablo. I know why do I have one of the most expensive cars ever? Where I live or used to live, I worked at a race track my mom's ex-best friend taught me everything about cars so I am a famous engineer. One of the races whose car I worked on gave the Lamborghini to me as a gift for making his car unbeatable. Where I lived you could drive at 16 by was the end of summer so I was wearing skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with combat boots and my favorite leather jacket. I am 6'1" 190 pounds; I have brown hair, hazel eyes and moving to offered me a job so I don't have to look for one.~_

"Chance, are you ready?"

"Yes mom, I'll be down in a minute."

As I walked down the stairs I thought of how I spent my whole life here till now. I was sad to leave my friends but happy to meet new ones. I felt like my life would never be the same again. I traced my tattoo of an infinity sign when I was not driving. It was my 16th birthday present. When we got to the house I was amazed to see the biggest house I have ever seen. In between my house and the one to the left of it was a huge tree with branches that looked like it connected one window to the other. When I went inside I saw a boy with brown hair and weird grey eyes. "Hi I'm Drake you must be Silver." He had a creepy deep voice for someone that was a year older.

"Yeah that's me. You can call me Chance if you want everyone does."

At that moment my phone rang.

"Silver Starr Enchanta! When were you going to tell me you moved to D.C?"

"I tried to call you but you didn't pick up."

"Ohh… well what's your address?"

"14 Cherry Lane."

"No way, go outside!"

When I went outside I heard someone screaming my name I looked to the right of me and saw Seth waving his arms like a mad man.

"Chancy! I am so happy right now."

I threw myself into his arms and he swung me around.

"This is great it can be just like old times."

"Chance, you have to meet my girlfriend her name is Kelly. She lives on the left side of your house, and I must say her brother is your type of guy." "What do you mean my type of guy?"

"He has black hair, navy blue eyes, is tall, and shy."

We started to walk over to the house. Seth knocked on the door and the most beautiful boy ever opened it.

We stared at each and for some reason my body acted on its own, I threw my arms around his neck and said

"Alec, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Silver, do you really remember everything?"

I suddenly started having flash backs of a younger version of me and Alec, he was chasing me around a garden in front of a huge castle.

"I do remember you. How are my real parents? Do they know I'm alive? Can I go home?"

"My love, I'm sorry but you cannot go home yet. Do you remember what we are?"

"Yes I do. Does Seth know?"

Seth jumped in "Yes I do I am one of you. Only I was turned when I fell off a cliff and Kelly found me."

"So you know who I am."

"No, they said I had to wait for you to tell me that."

"Understandable, I'm the princess of all vampires and I'm betrothed to Alec. We have known each other since I was born and when his parents saw how much he loved me they bonded us together till I finish my transformation so we may be married. This will happen soon because my transformation has started."

I showed them the fire ball I have learned to make. It was a chorus of "Wows".

"Wait, where is Kellithea?"

At that note I was tackled by my best girl friend

"Kelly I missed you."

"I know I missed you to Silver. I hate the people who took you from us. Alec was the most depressed person I have ever seen."

I looked at Alec to see his blushing face. I went to him and gave him a kiss on each of his blushing cheeks.

"There is no need to blush about something like that. I love you more than you will ever know."

He put his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck.

"I am so happy I found you. Silver you are the only one I can live for. Our lives will forever be intertwined."

I was crying at that point

"How could someone be so cheesy yet romantic at the same time?"

"Silver, my love can we talk privately?"

I nodded then followed him to his room and looked out the window to see that his room was connected to mine by the tree.

"Hey that's my room the tree is connecting to yours."

"Maybe we should build a tree house."

I looked into my room to see Drake. He was lying on my bed the window was open so I could hear what he was saying.

"Silver will be mine I don't care what I have to do."

I stumbled back into Alec and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Silver what happened?"

"Drake he is the one that helped to kidnap me."

My live had just gotten a lot more complicated. I knew that I never fit in any where till now. I know what my place is and what my mission is. I have to destroy the Vain family and live to become the Queen with Alec as my King. I doubled over in hunger

"Why am I so hungry I just ate?"

"You ate human food. Not vampire food. Vampires must drink blood once a year to satisfy their hunger. Kelly, please go and get one of the freshest bags of blood you can find."

Kelly left and returned with a red bag in her hand, my stomach growled knowing what was in it and I felt my teeth point. Kelly gave me the bag and it was gone in five seconds flat but, I was no longer hungry.

"Is that better, Chance?"

"Yeah Seth it is, thanks." He smiled.

"How about we go to that 21 and under club you told me about."

I looked at Seth "That's a good idea let's get dressed than head out. I know Silver wants to drive so we only need one car."

"Babe what do you drive?"

"I have a Lamborghini Diablo."

He had a "Wow" expression on his face.

"No Way! I have the coolest girlfriend EVER!"

he picked me up and squeezed me so hard I thought my head would pop off.

"Alec you are still much stronger than me. You keep squeezing and I won't have a head."

When he let go I kissed his cheek and went out the window using the tree as a way to go into my room. I put my favorite outfit on. Black high waist skinny jeans with a blood red silk tank-top and black knee high 5 inch boots. I let my hair out then put gel and hair spray in it so it would not frizz.

"Mom I am going to a 21 and under club with Seth and his girlfriend."

"I guess you know about who you are now. We moved here because Alec lived next door. I knew that as soon as you saw him your memories would come back and they did am I right."

"Yes they did and I am ok with that my transformation started already so being with him is a good idea right now." I left the kitchen but heard Lillian say "Be careful and have fun you don't have a curfew anymore."

When I got to my car everyone was already there. Alec rode in the front with me while Seth and Kelly rode in the back. When I turned the car on my radio was still on the station I left it on with rock, metal, and alternative music. The song that was playing was one of my favorites Last Resort- Papa Roach. I heard Alec humming to it and started laughing.

"At least you like this music and not rap or anything like that."

We rode listening to music and we all knew every song.

When we got to the club I knew we could all sense something was wrong. Alec was putting what looked like a glass sword in my hand.

"What is this?"

"It's a sword called Jonathan. When you call its name it will light-up."

I heard a crash then a roar that was not from any animal I have heard.

"What in the world was that?"

"It's a demon that is after you. Silver you are supposed to be the most powerful vampire in the millions of years we have been alive."

My eyes widened at this. Me powerful, please the most power I have is my brain.

"You must have the wrong person. There is no way I could be that powerful."

As we walked inside I heard something calling my name.

"Silver Starr Enchanta, we have come to take you to our master and you will go with us or we will kill everyone that you care about."


End file.
